


神岩 魅魔pro1

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	神岩 魅魔pro1

所以现在是什么情况？？？！  
神宫寺使劲抓了抓头发，搞不明白为什么幼驯染此刻正含着他的火热吞吐.....  
可爱的脸染上情欲的粉色，长长的睫毛下是微微下垂的大眼睛，茶色的瞳孔闪过片片金色的光斑，粉嘟嘟的果冻唇此刻因为硬物的摩擦变得有些红肿，来不及咽下的唾液随着吞吐的动作拉出银丝，赤裸白皙的肌肤在深色的床单上更为显眼…  
神宫寺看的有些入迷，忍不住揉了揉对方软软的头毛，手掌顺着后颈一路向下抚摸  
事情有些不对！  
这个人虽然长着和岩桥一样的脸，却多了一对粉色的小恶魔翅膀和尾巴？？？  
“genki？”  
神宫寺有些不确定，睡意也散去大半，如果这是春梦，也太过于真实了吧！？  
“唔？”岩桥歪了歪脑袋，却依然含着神宫寺的分身，抬头看过去  
是一如既往，有些沙哑却软软的声音，可神宫寺无法确定眼前的人到底是不是岩桥玄树，岩桥也看出神宫寺的迷惑  
“一直忘了告诉你，我其实是魅魔来着…”  
粉色的小舌头一下一下舔过神宫寺的性器，小口嘬着圆润的顶端  
“一旦转化期开始，不吃到精液，就会长出翅膀和尾巴....所以神宫寺，可以帮我吗？我会好好付钱的！”  
软软的声音说出这样超乎常规的话语，神宫寺只觉得自己脑袋完全当机，任由岩桥爬到身上，用柔软而且快要滴水的后穴蹭着自己完全勃起的那根....  
“好像还有些不行啊……神宫寺的...太大了！”岩桥有些懊恼，嘟囔着抱怨的话，一边捉住神宫寺的手指轻轻舔舐，灵活的舌头从指根舔到指尖，还坏心眼的用犬牙咬了咬指腹，引导着神宫寺把手指伸进蜜汁四溢的穴内轻轻搅动...  
神宫寺自认为他们从小一起长大，见到过岩桥无数种样子，可今天这样的小恶魔形象，和平时根本不同啊！！！  
来不及多思考，手指就被引导着伸进甬道，骨节分明的手指刚刚触碰到柔软的内壁，耳中立刻传来岩桥控制不住的诱人呻吟  
神宫寺显然也已经动了情...  
岩桥平躺在床上，紧紧闭着眼睛，对于如何取悦这具敏感的身体神宫寺很有天赋，欺身吻上岩桥粉色的乳首，舔舐吮吸，牙齿轻轻咬住挺立起来的小肉粒研磨，折磨至艳红。缓缓再探入一根手指，手指腹摩擦着紧致的甬道进出  
“啊......已经....已经不行了......”  
岩桥咬着下唇胡乱摇着头，粉色的尾巴无意识绕上神宫寺的手腕，眼看就要渐入佳境，感觉后穴开始有些无意识收缩，神宫寺手指抽插的速度开始加快，岩桥的呻吟也变得越发急促沙哑，一股股温热的白色浊液从粉色挺立着的性器喷出，后穴也绞紧神宫寺的手指，失禁一样流出大量透明的爱液  
高潮后的岩桥化成一滩春水，粉色身体裹上了一层薄汗，眼神有些涣散的盯着天花板，享受高潮带来的余韵，突然反应过来自己被手指操射的事实，害羞的拿过枕头捂着脸，但发泄之后的身体变得更加空虚  
可这远远不够，想要被比手指更粗的东西填满....  
“神.....”  
只有在极少的情况下会这么叫神宫寺  
“想要神的.....插进来.....”  
身下的床单已经完全被体液浸透，岩桥乖乖抱着膝盖分开了双腿，露出随着呼吸一张一合，诱人的粉色小穴，可爱白皙的脚趾轻轻踢了一下神宫寺的手臂催促  
“快点...喂饱我....”  
神宫寺早就硬到发疼，扶着火热的性器在对方滑腻的腿间蹭着沾满爱液，一点点挤了进去  
魅魔的体质并没有过于抗拒体内粗大的肉棒，神宫寺按住岩桥纤细的腰肢开始最为本能的抽插运动  
穴道内的软肉被冲撞开，性器进到了手指无法达到的深度，两只胳膊攀上神宫寺的脖子搂紧才保持平衡，肉棒摩擦着体内的敏感，身体又叫嚣着涌出一大波爱液  
神宫寺没有恋爱经历，自然也不会有性经验，本能的冲撞着岩桥的身体，逼得身下的人不住呻吟...  
“慢...慢一点...要被操到坏掉了......”  
有些心疼的吻了吻幼驯染发红的眼角，神宫寺压低身体放慢了速度，岩桥刚刚发泄过的性器不知道什么时候重新挺立起来，此刻正随着抽插的动作摩擦着神宫寺的小腹，有些坏心眼的用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻搔刮着顶端的小孔，立刻刺激的身下的人一阵紧绷，眼看又要泄身，神宫寺用拇指堵住顶端，亲了亲岩桥的脸颊  
“这次，我们一起...”  
自然没有忘记魅魔之前索要精液的要求，几次大力抽插后，神宫寺全数释放在湿热的甬道内，岩桥也尖叫着再一次射了出来，一时间，两人腹间一片滑腻  
岩桥紧紧趴在神宫寺怀里，睫毛颤抖着，沉沉睡去，背上的翅膀在慢慢变小褪去.......  
神宫寺抬手揉了揉岩桥乱糟糟的头毛，收紧手臂把怀里的人搂更紧  
“玄树太狡猾了吧，是吃准了根本无法拒绝才来找我的吧，之后也会一直帮你哦！”


End file.
